


Unexpected Cuddles

by Red_Rider15



Series: Supernatural Cuddles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural cuddles, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rider15/pseuds/Red_Rider15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series may or may not be related...

It's cold... In the bunker... Where it should be warm... Damn this weather. 

As you sit bundled up in a thick winter blanket, your favorite black sweater, and one of Sammy's hoodies, you hear a flapping sound. You're used to Cas coming and going so this doesn't faze you at all. You go right back to chattering your teeth. 

Usually when you get cold, and if they're not busy, one of the boys will come and cuddle with you. You usually ask Sammy simply because there's more of him and therefore he is warmer and you like how he tucks you into his side and holds you like he'd never let you go. But you also like how Dean lays basically on top of you and wraps his arms around you like a child would a teddy bear. 

"Are you... Cold?"

The question startles you. Well... Not so much the question as the asker. Cas usually doesn't talk to you unless he's looking for Dean and you happen to be standing there. You're not even sure if he knows your name...

You jump and turn your head towards the fallen angel standing in the doorway. He looks slightly confused but at the same time like he gets it... Then you remember he was human for a time. 

"Yes Cas, I'm cold." 

He hesitantly takes a step towards you and then another until he's right in front of you. He looks down at you as if asking permission. 

You get up to let him on the couch. He lays like Sammy does, holding his arms open for you to lay in. You lay the blanket on Cas, flip up the side closer to you and crawl under it and into Cas' arms. He's warmer than you expected

You nuzzle into him and promptly fall asleep.

A while later Dean comes in to check on you and make sure you haven't frozen to death. The sight that greets him makes Dean freeze. You and Cas are cuddled up on the couch and he's carding his fingers through your hair.

Cas looks up and holds his finger to his lips. Dean just nods and turns around. Cas smiles and holds you closer. Deciding that from then on, he's going to protect you along with the boys.


End file.
